JaneMaura , la rencontre
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Jane sait que ses sentiments dépassent l'amitié mais ne sait pas comment l'avouer à Maura . Nulle en résumé mais venez lire :) Rating M par précaution .
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'adore l'écrire . Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec l'écriture mais , plus j'écris , plus je vais m'améliorer ! **

**Je tient à vous rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .**

**Bonne lecture . Laisser des reviews:) **

**Jane POV**

_Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes elle fit de même et je me sentie pousser des ailes . Je l'embrassais , je manquais d'oxygène et je me détachai d'elle pour enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux d'or qui sentaient bon son parfum . Puis je regardai son visage pour me souvenir de tout ses traits … Puis je réalisai qui était en face de moi … Maura , elle me fit son sourire que je connaissais si bien ._

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ce si beau rêve . Depuis un moment , je faisais toujours le même sauf que je ne savais pas qui j'embrassais mais j'étais allée « plus loin » et j'avais vue Maura . Je savais que mon amitié avec elle était très forte , nous étions fusionnelle mais depuis quelques temps , mes sentiments dépassaient l'amitié . Je répondis , c'était Maura :

« Allô Maura ?

-Jane , on a un corps , viens vite , on vas bientôt l'embarquer . Me répondis- elle .

-Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu plus tôt ?! Pestai-je

-Demande à Frost , moi , je n'en ai aucune idée . »

Pendant que je râlais contre Frost intérieurement . Je tapai dans un gros livre qui bascula et me tomba sur les pieds .

« Aïïïïe ! Et Merde ! Criai-je .

-Jane surveilles ton langage s'il te plaît » Me dit Maura pour la 143654346ème fois depuis qu'on se connaît . Ce qui , maintenant , avais le don de me faire sourire . Maura était très différente de moi , elle est très distinguée , elle aime faire du shopping et adore par dessus tout la mode . Moi , j'ai un langage « vulgaire » comme dirait Maura , je trouve que le shopping est la pire torture qui ai existé et la mode et moi , ça faisait deux . Maura raccrochât alors que j'enfilais un pantalon dans lequel j'étais à l'aise , un T-shirt tout simple , et ma veste . J'avais mon arme , mon badge et mon fidèle café . J'étais prête . Je partis à pied vers la scène de crime qui était à deux rues de chez moi . J'arrivai près du corps quand je vis sa blessure . Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru , cette précision , je connaissais bien ce mode opératoire . C'est comme si Maura avait lue dans mes pensées car elle me rappela :

« Jane , Hoyt est mort , il ne peut pas avoir fait ça , c'est juste un imitateur , il ne te feras plus de mal , il est décédé sous nos yeux .

-Et si il avait formé d'autres apprentis ?! »

J'étais à deux doigt de craquer , cette peur , celle que j'avais les quatre fois où j'avais eu affaire à lui , était revenue . Mais pour ne pas effrayer Maura , je me repris tant bien que mal . Je demandai à la police scientifique :

« Vous avez trouvé des empreintes ?

-Non mais on cherche encore . »

Puis je demandai à Maura :

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est mort ?

-Deux heures . On le voit grâce à …

-C'est bon ! Il a été tué à l'aide d'un scalpel ?

-Je ne sais pas , il faut que je fasse des analyses …

-Mais s'il te plaît Maura ! Tu connais autre choses qui coupe avec cette précision ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire tant que je n'ai pas fait des analyses ! »

Je soufflai fortement pour lui montrer mon mécontentement . Si seulement un jour elle pouvait faire ne serai-ce qu'une hypothèse ?! Il embarquèrent le corps tandis que moi et Maura on retournait au bureau . Je montai coté passager . Comme d'habitude , Maura était très concentrée sur la route .

Arrivé là-bas , Maura descendis à la morgue et moi je m'installa à mon bureau et fermai les yeux en tentant de récupérer les heures de sommeil qui me manquait .

**Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'essayerais d'être régulière , la semaine prochaine j'aurais sûrement fini le deuxième chapitre . **

**Ciao .**


	2. Chapter 2

_J'étais essoufflée , mais il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête de courir , la voix de Hoyt résonnais dans ma tête :_

_« Oui , Jane , ce n'est pas fini … Je t'aurais un jour , ne t'inquiète et ton amie , comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui … Maura … Tu l'aimes beaucoup non ? »_

_Je ne sais même pas qui me poursuit ni où je vais mais je cours , le plus vite possible . Je ne sens plus mes jambes . J'entends enfin la voix de Korsak , il est enfin venu m'aider :_

« Jane ! Jane ! Réveilles toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me réveille , je suis sur ma chaise de bureau et je suis en sueur . Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable , il est 13h00 , j'ai dormi toute la matinée . Je me dépêche de descendre à la morgue pour voir comment ce passe l'autopsie et voir si Maura à trouvé des choses intéressantes .

Je passe la porte. Maura ne se retourne pas , elle est concentrée sur son autopsie . Je ne sais pas comment elle m'a reconnue mais elle me dit :

« Tiens , Jane , enfin te voila . J'ai trouvé avec quoi il à été tué …

-Laisses-moi deviner , un scalpel .

-Et bien non . Il à été tué avec un couteau suisse . J'ai trouvé des traces de peintures sur les bords de la blessure . C'est ce qu'on met sur le manche d'un couteau suisse . Ce tueur est un débutant , il a juste imité la technique de Hoyt .

-Oui , mais comment il a su qu'il faisait comme ça , personne n'était au courant à part la police et ses apprentis .

-Peut être que c'est un apprenti qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le former complètement . »

Les cheveux de Maura étaient tout simplement magnifique , il tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Je n'avais qu'une envie : enfouir mon visage dans ces cheveux d'ors et pleurer , me lâcher , montrer ma peur , montrer que je ne suis pas invincible . J'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague et je n'avais même pas vu que Maura s'était retournée et m'observait . Elle me demanda :

« Jane , ça va ?

-Ah , euh , oui , ça va .

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

-Bof … J'ai juste envie de me prendre une bonne bière chez moi et après me coucher mais si tu veux ...

-Je veux . Mais , tu es sûre que ça va ? C'est à cause de Hoyt j'en suis sûre . Ne t'inquiète pas , il est mort , et son apprenti est vraiment débutant , on pourra le trouver avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi . Bon , ce soir , tu viens dormir chez moi que tu le veuilles ou non . »

Elle arrivais à lire tout ça dans mes expressions du visage et mon regard . Cette fille est géniale !

« Jane ! Viens voir !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde , on peut voir d'où viens le couteau suisse qui à tué cet homme : société couteaux et fourchette .

-Pas très original comme nom .

-Et alors ? C'est comme si tu jugeais quelqu'un sur son prénom .

-Attends , Attends , Maura , je parle d'une entreprise , pas d'une personne ! Bon , je remonte voir Frost et on va faire un tour dans cuillère et fourchette ou je sais pas quoi . »

Maura était déjà replongée dans son autopsie . J'appelai Frost :

« -Salut Frost , c'est Jane , on sait ce qu'est l'arme du crime et on sait d'où elle vient .

-D'accord , tu as l'adresse ?

-Oui , Maura me l'a donnée . Prépare la voiture , je vais juste prendre un café .

-Ok , a toute de suite . »

Je me dirigeai vers la café quand ma mère m'intercepta :

« Oh , Jane … Il est revenu ? Mon pauvre bébé ... »

Elle me pris dans ses , je me débâti tant que je pouvais pour échapper à cette étreinte . Je détestait ça , surtout de ma mère .

« Maman , arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Je dois travailler ! Lâches-moi !

-Ma propre fille ! C'est ma fille et elle refuse que je la console ! »

Je chuchota à ma mère :

« Maman s'teu plaît ! Je suis au travail !

-Et je lui fais honte en plus ! »

Elle me lâcha un peu , j'en profitai pour rejoindre Frost dans la voiture . J'avais mon café , tout était prêt . Il se gara juste devant le magasin . On décida qu'on commencerait à regarder les modèles de couteaux suisses .

J'entrai la première suivi de mon coéquipier . Je n'avais jamais vue autant de couteaux suisse ! Mais au bout d'une heure , on en avait deux qui pourraient correspondre au même modèle de l'arme du crime .

Frost alla les payer alors que je retournais à la voiture . En arrivant au poste , je descendis à la morgue :

« Salut Maura , j'ai deux couteaux qui pourraient être le même modèle que l'arme du crime , tu peux faire des analyses ?

-D'accord . Je les ferais demain , il est tard . On va directement chez moi ou on passe par le bar ?

-On rentre . Je suis crevée . Je t'attends dans la voiture .


	3. Chapter 3

Maura rentra la première , alluma la lumière et ouvrit le frigo pour faire à manger . Je m'affalai sur le canapé , j'étais totalement crevée , je n'avait qu'une envie , me glisser dans le lit douillet de la chambre d'amis de Maura . Cette dernière venait de finir de préparer le repas . Elle apporta deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur la table basse . Elle alluma la télévision . Je n'avais toujours pas bougée , j'étais déjà à moitié endormie . Je réussi quand même à mangé l'assiette que m'avait préparé Maura . Il était plus de minuit . Maura regardait une émission sur le corps humain . J'avais tellement envie de poser ma tête sur les genoux de Maura . Mais je me ressaisis , c'était un peu trop . Elle allait sûrement me rejeter . Mais je tombais de sommeil et je savais que avec le corps de ma meilleure amie tout près de moi , j'oublierais tout mes problèmes . Je commençais à m'allonger le long du canapé , ma tête se posa sur ses cuisses , elle esquissa un sourire et elle ne repoussa pas , au contraire , elle commença à me caresser les cheveux . J'étais au paradis . Je plongeai lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve . Je rouvris les yeux , il faisait jour . J'étais toujours sur le canapé et Maura était allongée , collée à moi . Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever mais je me rappelai que je devais me pointer à la BPD à 9 heures précises et il était huit heures cinquante . Je réveillai Maura un peu brutalement et celle-ci poussa un grognement . Je lui dit :

« Maura , on est en retard ! Dépêches !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi le réveil ne nous a pas réveillé ?

-Tout simplement car on a dormi dans le salon !

-Oh … On a du s'endormir devant la télé . »

Elle se leva , partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer pendant que je faisais griller du bacon et œufs . Quand elle sortit , ce fus à mon tour , j'enlevai mon tee-shirt gris et mis un chandail à Maura car je n'avais même pas eu le temps de passer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires de toilettes . Je mis le même pantalon qu'hier car il n'était pas question de mettre une jupe à Maura ! Je sortit de la salle et rejoins Maura dans l'entrée . Elle était magnifique , comme d'habitude . On se mit à courir jusqu'à la voiture . Bien sûr , comme , moi , je n'avais pas de talons hauts , je gagnai haut la main ! Du coup , c'est moi qui conduit . On se gara juste devant et il était pile neuf heures . Parfait ! Maura alla à la morgue pour analyser les couteaux . Moi , je rempli de la paperasse comme Frost et Korsak d'ailleurs ! Vers quatorze heures , Maura m'appela pour me montrer les résultats . Je descendis immédiatement à la morgue , pressée d'en finir avec cet apprenti .

« Alors , c'est lequel des deux ?

-Aucun malheureusement . Je me suis renseignée et quelques modèles ressemblant à ceux là ont été retirés de la vente il y a deux ans pour défaut de fabrication …

-... Donc le tueur l'a acheté avant 2011 !

-Exactement mais , ça va mettre longtemps pour faire la liste de toutes les personnes qui en ont acheté !

-Bon , je file voir le directeur de l'entreprise avec Frost . Si tu trouve autre chose appelle moi !

-D'accord . Ce soir , tu reviens chez moi ! Tu seras mieux . Tu aurais dût voir comment tu dormais hier , tu n'étais pas comme quand il était là , enfin je veux dire , à chaque fois que Hoyt revenais et que je te voyais dormir , ton visage était crispé et tu serais tes poings tellement fort que ton sang circulait mal . Alors qu'hier , tu étais si paisible … Je préfère que tu reviennes chez moi ce soir .

-Comme vous voulez docteur Isles , je suis très flattée que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi . »

On éclatât de rire toutes les deux . J'étais aux anges , elles me regardait dormir … Je pris l'ascenseur et jeta un dernier regard a cette femme magnifique . Je filai au bureau de Frost quand Korsak m'interpella :

« Hum … Jane … J'ai quelque chose a te dire …

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est ta mère

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ?

-Et bien … Elle s'est prise un PV et elle à insulté l'agent de police . Elle est au commissariat et il faudrait que tu ailles la chercher .

-Non mais … Mais non ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle est adulte quoi ! Elle va pas faire un caprice dès qu'elle se fait punir ! »

Frost arriva :

« Oula ! Qu'est ce que t'as Jane ? Tu as l'air énervée …

-Ma mère est au commissariat . Bon , il faut qu'on interroge le gérant du magasin mais avant je dois passer chercher ma mère .

J'entrai dans le bâtiment . Ma mère était assise et elle m'attendais . Je reglais tout avec les policiers et on sortit . Dès qu'on eu franchit le seuil du commissariat , je commençai à crier :

« MAIS MAMAN ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ?! OUTRAGE A AGENT MAMAN ! OUTRAGE A AGENT ! TU POUVAIS PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT ACCEPTER CE FOUTU PV ? »

Elle ne put même pas répondre , je m'était déjà glissée dans la voiture en m'adressant à Frost :

« Faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller au magasin avant qu'il ferme . Ma mère restera dans la voiture .

-D'accord . Mais tu ne crois pas que tu n'en fais pas trop avec ta mère ?

-NON PAS DU TOUT ! C'EST JUSTE QUE EN CE MOMENT JE SUIS SUR LES NERFS !

-C'est bon , du calme Calamity Jane , ne t'énerve pas , je tiens à ma vie . »

Frost était mort de rire. Et moi , j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur pour aller à Couteau & Fourchette .

On est arrivé juste au bon moment , le gérant s'apprêtait à fermer et du coup il n'y avait plus aucun client .


	4. Chapter 4

« Excusez-moi monsieur , nous avons quelques renseignements à vous demander .

-Revenez demain , c'est fermé ! »

Le vendeur était très agressif . Ça n'allait pas être facile . Mais il se calma instantanément . Il avait vu ma plaque , il me demanda :

« Que voulez vous ?

-Voir tout vos couteaux suisses retiré de la vente il y a au moins deux ans pour défaut de fabrication .

-Suivez moi . »

Il nous conduit dans la réserve . Un modèle attira tout de suite mon attention , il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celui que Maura avait dessiné pour me montrer à quoi il devait à peu près ressembler .

« Monsieur ? Je pourrais avoir le registre de toutes les personnes qui ont achetées ce modèle de couteau ?

-Vous savez , il y a des milliers de personnes qui ont achetées ce couteau , ça va être dur pour vous .

-Donnez le moi quand même .

-Je vais le chercher . »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une clé USB . Frost la rangeât dans sa poche . On retourna à la voiture . Ma mère attendait sagement à l'intérieur . Elle me faisait la tête . Je la connaissais bien , dès je lui criait dessus , elle me faisait la tête durant un jour ou deux et après elle venait s'excuser . Frost pris le volant et on retourna à la BPD . Il devait être dans les 17 heures . Je m'assis à coté de Frost pour que l'ont sélectionnes les suspects . J'ordonnai à Frost :

« Alors , tu sélectionnes juste les personnes ayant des antécédents .

-C'est fait , mais il y en a toujours des centaines , c'est énorme !

-Essaye ceux qui sont allé dans la même prison que Hoyt .

-Ah oui , là , il y en a pas beaucoup , juste deux .

-Note leur noms et leur adresse , on ira leur dire bonjour demain matin .

-D'accord . Sinon ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bah , tu m'as dis que tu étais sur les nerfs et tu tritures tes mains depuis ce matin . T'as peur ?

-Pas du tout ! »

Je tournais les talons pour aller voir Maura à la morgue .

« Alors ? Du nouveau ?

-Non , je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre de spécial dans son sang ou autre part . Et vous ?

-On a trouvé le modèle et deux compagnons de cellule de Hoyt l'ont acheté .

-Tu vas les voir quand ?

-Demain matin .

-Je viendrais avec toi . »

Maura pris son sac et on retourna chez elle . Là-bas , je me dévouai pour faire la cuisine même si ce n'est pas mon fort . Je fis des pâtes à la bolognaise et on mangeât à table cette fois . Ça devenait insoutenable : Elle me fixait avec ses yeux si beau , je me noyais dedans . Il fallait absolument que je lui dise . Oui , je l'aime . Mais je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça fasse à mes sentiments . Les pâtes n'était pas si bonnes mais mangeable . Je voyais que Maura se forçait pour me faire plaisir . Ça me fis rire . Elle ferait tout pour ne pas me blesser .

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Je vois que tu te force à manger . Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes !

-Non , pas du tout , elle sont très …

-... Maura , je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas mentir ! Tu as de l'urticaire !

-Bon , elle ne sont pas très bonnes mais …

-Maura , l'urticaire !

-On regarde un film ou on va se coucher ?

-Moi je vais me coucher , je suis fatiguée . »

Je partis dans la salle de bain , je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche . L'eau était brûlante . Je la laissa couler sur mon corps . Je lui avait fait vivre tant d'épreuve , j'avais cette horrible cicatrice sur le ventre . Mais je l'avais fait pour mon petit frère , Franckie . Je ferais tout pour lui , comme pour Maura ou ma famille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui inquiète ma mère ! Elle est super protectrice ! J'éteignais le jet d'eau et m'enroula dans une serviette . Après avoir mis un shorty et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama . Je me glissai dans le lit de la chambre d'amis quand j'entendis un cri . De Maura . Je sortit en trombe de la chambre et je vis Maura , elle regardait la télévision . M'ayant entendu arriver , elle se retourna et me demanda :

« Jane , ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu as crié ? J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

-Mais , je n'ai pas crié …

-Mais si ! Je t'ai entendu ! C'était ta voix ! Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille !

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas crié .Tu as sûrement du prendre une douche trop chaude . Ça peut créer des hallucination . Vas te recoucher . Tout vas bien , ne t'inquiète pas . »

Elle me fit ce sourire qui me fait fondre et je retournais dans la chambre et m'endormis immédiatement .

_Maura avait le couteau sous la gorge , Hoyt me regarda avec ce sourire ignoble :_

_« Alors, Jane , qui a gagné maintenant ? _

_-Pas vous en tout cas ! Pourquoi vous ne vous en prenez pas a moi directement ? _

_-Parce que je veux te faire souffrir , je veux te voir pleurer , hurler mais je ne tuerais pas car ça ne fera qu'estomper ta peine . _

_-Vous êtes un monstre , une ordure ! _

_-Merci Jane … »_

_Il commença à tirer le couteau ce qui commença à égorger Maura , elle criait de douleur jusqu'à ce que son corps sans vie s'écroule sur le sol . _

_« MAURA ! » _

« Jane , Jane , calme toi , ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve . »

J'éclatais en sanglots . Je ne pouvais cacher ma peur qui avait refait surface . Maura me pris dans ses bras et me berçât jusqu'à ce que je retombe dans les bras de Morphée .

Je pris la voiture , il était déjà dix heures , Maura était déjà partie depuis longtemps mais elle avait tenue à ce que je dorme . En arrivant là-bas , Frost m'attendait pour qu'on aille interroger les deux suspects :

« Ah Jane , enfin te voilà !

-Désolé , j'ai dormi un peu plus longtemps .

-Je sais , Maura me l'a dit . Bon , on prends ta voiture ?

-D'accord , c'est moi qui conduit .

-Comme tu veux . Mais avant on se prends un café .

-Je suis pour ! »

On avala notre café le plus rapidement possible puis on pris la route pour aller interroger Justin Marky . Il n'avait pas vraiment partagé la même cellule mais avait été incarcéré dans la même prison . On se gara dans sa rue . Elle était étroite et pas très sûre . Quand j'étais à la brigade des stups , j'avais arrêté plusieurs dealers dans le coin . On sonna . Personne ne répondit . On sonna une nouvelle fois . Quelqu'un cria :

« C'EST QUI ?

-Brigade Criminelle , ouvrez . Ordonna Frost .

-Vous ne pouvez pas revenir plus tard ? »

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter , je lui criai :

« OUVREZ OU ON DEFONCE LA PORTE ! »

J'entendis un bruit de porte et un jeune homme blond nous ouvrit . Il nous demanda :

« Y'a un problème ?

-Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos de cet homme . -Frost lui montra la photo -

-Vous le connaissez ? Demandais-je

-Oui , je l'ai aperçu deux trois fois dans la rue pourquoi ?

-Il a été tué . Avec une arme comme celle-ci -Je sortis le couteau de ma poche- Et nous savons que vous en avez acheté un dans le genre il y a quelques années ...

-Cela ne prouve en rien ma culpabilité .

-Je ne dis pas que vous êtes coupable , car sinon je vous aurais déjà menotté et nous serions au poste . »

Ça lui clouât le bec . Je pus donc continuer . Ça dura encore une heure on n'eut aucune informations . Il avait un alibi en béton , il était aux alcooliques anonymes au moment du meurtre . Pour le deuxième , ce fut pareil . Il était au travail et son patron put le confirmer . Je commençai à vraiment paniquer . Cet apprenti n'était peut être pas si débutant que l'on croyait … On rentra au poste . Je continua de trier des papiers jusqu'à ce que Maura vienne :

« Jane , tu as assez travailler pour aujourd'hui . On va se prendre un verre .

-Attends , j'ai presque fini . »

C'était faux , je n'avais juste pas envie de passer du temps avec Maura car mes émotions allaient me submerger … Je ne voulais pas lui avouer mon amour et qu'elle me rejette . Je ne veux pas la perdre alors il vaut mieux que je sois amie avec elle plutôt que rien du tout .


	5. Chapter 5

Maura entra la première dans le bar . Je la suivis de près , ce genre d'endroit n'est pas très sûr pour femme habillée avec classe comme Maura . On s'assit à une table . Je pris une bière comme à mon habitude et Maura un verre de vin français . On discuta de tout et de rien pendant une heure au moins . Elle avait tellement insisté pour que je prenne un verre que j'avais cédée . Mais ce qu'il ne fallait pas , c'est que je cède à mes émotions . Je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux … Ils sont aussi magnifique que n'importe quelle partie du corps de Maura , de ma Maura . On commença à discuter un peu du boulot mais , quand je sentis que j'allais craquer , je dis à Maura que j'étais crevée et que je rentrais chez moi . Je montais dans ma voiture , posais la tête sur le volant , et souffla pour essayer de me calmer . Je ne voulais pas craquer , montrer mes faiblesses une fois de plus , pour les autres , je suis sensée être forte et je ne veux pas leur montrer que je suis si vulnérable que ça . Je roulai tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi en ignorant l'appel de ma mère qui voulait sûrement s'excuser. En arrivant devant chez moi , je mis les clés dans la serrure , j'ouvris et alla droit au frigo pour me reprendre une bière . Une petite carte attira mon attention . Je ne l'avais jamais vue . Je l'ouvris et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit :

« Jane , je ne t'ai pas tout dis à propos de mes apprentis … Mais tu le découvrira bien assez tôt . H »

Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru ,H comme Hoyt bien sûr … Mais il est mort pourtant ! Comme à son habitude il avait sûrement tout prévu … Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Frost :

«Allô ?

-Allô Frost ? J'ai reçu une lettre écrite par Hoyt , tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît ? Lui dis-je d'une voix paniquée

-J'arrive tout de suite . »

Quelques minutes plus tard , Frost était là . Je m'étais reprise . J'étais Jane Rizzoli et j'avais toujours appris à garder mon sang froid quoi qu'il arrive . C'est bien pour ça que je suis devenue flic non ? Il examina la lettre en ayant pris soin de mettre des gants ce que d'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait auparavant .

« J'imagine qu'il l'a écrit avant de mourir et qu'il avait déjà tout planifié avec ses apprentis . Commenta Frost .

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je découvre ?

-J'en ai aucune idée Jane . Je ramène ça à la BPD pour voir si il y a des empreintes autre que les tiennes . Pour l'instant , c'est notre seul espoir .

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu te détends et tu ne t'inquiète surtout pas . Un agent va rester là toute la nuit pour surveiller ta maison .

-Ok . »

J'essayai de ne pas laisser paraître mon inquiétude . Hoyt était une des choses qui me terrorisait le plus avec la mise en danger des gens que j'aime bien sûr . J'ouvris la bière qui était posée sur la table et alluma la télévision . Rien , rien , rien , rien . J'éteins la télévision et prends une douche avant de me mettre en pyjama et d'essayer de dormir . Je n'arrivais même pas à fermer une paupières . Trop de pensées me torturaient l'esprit . Et si je connaissais ses apprentis ? Et si celui qui surveillait ma porte en faisait parti ? Résultat je passai la nuit avec mon pistolet dans la main à guetter le moindre bruit . Si Maura était là elle dirai que je suis atteinte de paranoïa post-traumatique . Ou un truc dans le genre . Oh … Si Maura était là … Tout irai tout de suite mieux … J'essayai de trouver le sommeil encore une fois . Ça ne marcha pas alors j'abandonnai . Je m'affalai sur le canapé et passai le reste de ma nuit à regarder des émissions . C'est vers sept heures que je me décidai à me lever du divan et à aller prendre une douche . J'enlevai mes habits et entrai dans la cabine de douche . Je mis l'eau brûlante comme à mon habitude . Je voulais penser à tout sauf à l'affaire en cours . Maura , mes sentiments envers elle devenaient de plus en plus fort , et je sentais qu'ils allaient bientôt éclater au grand jour mais si elle me repoussait ? Comment réagiraient les autres quand ils apprendraient que je suis homosexuelle ? Comment Casey et Dean l'accepteraient ? Je voulais tellement que ma vie soit normale … Depuis toute petite j'ai eu des sentiments envers les filles mais … Ma mère étant très catholique , j'avais refoulé ses sentiments au plus profonds de mon être car j'avais appris que c'était mal . Certes , maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas mal , que c'est juste comme ça , maintenant ma mère ne va plus à l'église mais elle est quand même croyante , j'ai vraiment peur … L'eau me brûlait la peau . J'étais toute rouge mais je n'arrêtai pas l'eau , je me laissais tomber par terre les larmes s'étaient mise à couler , elle se mélangeaient avec l'eau . J'aimais tellement Maura , je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant . Si je ne le disait pas , j'allais devenir folle . Mais parler à qui ? Surtout pas à Maura , ni à ma mère ! Il restait Korsak , Tommy ou Franckie . Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec des garçons … Si seulement je n'avais pas peur de la réaction de ma mère . Il ne me restait qu'une chose : Me concentrer sur l'enquête , enfouir ses sentiments au fond de moi et les oublier . J'arrêtais l'eau , il était déjà 8 heures , j'avais une demi heure pour me préparer . Je fis cuire des œufs avant de les engloutir en quelques bouchées . Frost ne m'avait toujours pas appelés ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé sur la lettre . Après avoir mis un pantalon confortable , un tee-shirt et une veste simple , je montais dans ma voiture que rouler jusqu'à la BPD . Je passai par la cafétéria quand ma mère me sauta dessus :

« Jane ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé ?

-Je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre tes excuses , je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis dans une affaire très complexe et je VOUDRAIS QUE TU ME FOUTES LA PAIX ! Lui répondis-je en perdant mon calme .

-Laisse moi te parler deux petites minutes , je te prépare des pancakes .

-Non maman , pas maintenant , je suis pressée !

-Pressée pourquoi ? Tu sais , je sais comment avance cette enquête , Cavanaugh m'en parle quand il vient prendre un café …

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?!

-Non , on a juste fait la paix . Bon , écoute moi . Si je t'ai appelé hier , ce n'était pas pour m'excuser , enfin , si , un peu , mais aussi pour te dire que je n'avais pas vu Maura hier soir et qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit mais je l'ai croisée ce matin . C'est tout , la prochaine fois , décroche , ça aurait pu être grave , imagine si elle avait été entre les mains d'un psychopathe qui aurai voulu la tuer ? »

Rien que cette pensée me fit frissonner . Mais où Maura à passée la nuit ? Je décidais d'aller à la morgue interroger Maura avant d'aller voir Frost pour savoir si il a trouvé quelque chose même si ça m'étonnerais . Je tournais le dos à ma mère qui attendait sûrement à ce que je m'excuse . Je pris l'ascenseur et rejoins Maura qui continuer de charcuter ce corps qui ne contenait pour l'instant aucun indice intéressant .

« Salut , Maura . »

Elle sursauta et se retourna :

« Ah , Salut Jane , tu m'a fait peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh , rien ! Juste , par simple curiosité , ma mère ne t'a pas vu rentrer hier soir …

-Ah oui ! Tu ne vas pas le croire , j'ai croisée un homme assez sexy , il m'a payé un verre et je suis allée chez lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... »

Mon cœur se brisa à ce moment là . Le monde s'écroula sous mes pieds . Je tournai les talons sans un mot et alla voir Frost :

« Et bien Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe , t'as pas l'air bien , ça va ?

-Oui , je n'ai pas trop dormi .

-D'accord , bon , sur la lettre , j'ai trouvé les empreintes de Hoyt mais ça ne nous aide pas du tout . Son apprenti a été prudent , il a mis des gants . »

Quand cette maudite affaire vas se finir ? Je commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre . Marre d'attendre de me faire tuer par un malade comme Hoyt ! Je m'assis à mon bureau et commença à faire le rapport . Vers quatorze heures , Maura arriva en trombe dans les bureaux .

« J'ai quelque chose ! Venez voir ! »

On descendit à la morgue et elle nous montra qu'elle avait trouvé un peu d'ADN du tueur , on savait désormais que c'était un homme de peau blanche plutôt grand de taille . Et aucun des suspect n'était grand donc leur alibi était bien confirmé . Mais beaucoup de personnes de l'entourage de la victime étaient blancs et grands . On se décida donc d'aller interroger la famille et les amis de la victime


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici un très court chapitre car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration et que je me concentre sur mon roman que je suis en train d'écrire . Je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitres avant la fin du mois de juillet car je pars en vacances où je n'ai pas internet mais par contre , j'en écrirais là-bas et les posterais à mon retour ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews ais je vais commencer **

**covergirls06 : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient depuis le début ! Et non , Maura à bien rencontré un homme:) Je ne sais pas encore quand Jane va avouer ses sentiments mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder car comme tu vois elle est prête a exploser ! **

**Violaine2707 : Merci , ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir des reviews comme ça , quand j'en reçoit , ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus pour vous faire plaisir ! **

**Moihaha : Merci **

**Guest : Oui c'est vrai , Jane ne vas pas tarder à s'emmêler les pinceaux entre l'enquête et ses sentiments ! **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis pas contente du tout de ce minuscule chapitre ! Il ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire mais je tiens à le poster avant de partir en vacances . N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews car c'est ça qui me motive pour avancer ! **

« … Il n'avait pas de problèmes avec qui que ce soit ? Il ne s'était pas disputé avec quelqu'un ? Demandai-je au patron de la victime .

-Non , Mark était très sociable , il discutait avec beaucoup mais il n'avait pas eu de disputes , en tout cas , pas à ma connaissance . »

Ce fut ce que me répondit tout le monde . Mark Salling n'avait pas d'ennemis ou autres . Cette enquête n'avançait et j'allais devenir folle ! Frost me répondit comme si il lisait dans mes pensées :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jane , on va le coincer ce pourrit !

-Y'a intérêt ! »

Dans la voiture , mon portable sonna :

« Rizzoli .

-Salut Jane , c'est Maura . Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant donc je prends mon après-midi .

-Mais ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut le dire , c'est a Cavanaugh …

-Oui , mais c'est parce que je voudrais te demander quelques conseils …

-A propos de quoi ?

-En fait , le garçon que j'ai rencontré hier soir m'invite à dîner ce soir et je ne sais pas si je dois accepter ... »

Je lui raccrochai au nez . Deux fois que Maura m'expose sa relation avec cet homme dans la journée . C'est beaucoup trop pour moi . Mon visage s'était décomposé et Frost le remarqua :

« Maura a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Non . Comment tu sais que c'était Maura ?

-Je suis ton ami et je te connais . La seule personne qui peut te faire changer d'émotions en si peu de temps , ça ne peux que être Maura … Ou Casey , mais je me suis douté que Casey n'avait rien a dire à Cavanaugh ! »

Mes mains étaient désormais crispées sur le volant . Ma mâchoire était tellement serrée que ça me faisait mal . Comment Maura pouvait me faire ça ? Je suis sûre que l'amour que l'homme qu'elle a rencontrée n'a rien avoir avec l'amour que je ressens pour elle , il est tellement fort qu'il est indescriptible . Mais maintenant , c'est sûr . Elle ne ressent rien pour moi . Pourtant , il y avait quelques trucs qui , avant , me permettait de douter : Quand Tommy avait essayer de l'embrasser , elle a dit qu'elle appréciait Tommy mais qu'elle m'aimait moi . Sauf que bien sûr , elle parlait de l'amitié . Ou quand je lui avait dit : « Toi , tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi » et qu'elle avait penché la tête en signe de probabilité . Mais tout ça s'envolait . Elle ne m'aimait qu'en amie . Des larmes avaient coulée sur mes joues et Frost me regarda bizarrement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'a pu te dire Maura pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Rien , je suis juste fatiguée et je suis dans la mauvaise période du mois si tu vois ce que je veux dire . »

Bien sûr , tout ça était faux . Je me garai à ma place habituelle et entra des les bureaux . C'était calme . Comme quand nous sommes dans une enquête qui n'avance pas . Durant ces périodes , on en profite pour ranger , trier des papiers des anciennes enquêtes et quelques personnes essayent de trouver des preuves . Je m'asseyais à mon bureau quand ma mère fit irruption devant moi :

« Alors comme ça tu manque de sommeil ?

-Oui , mais c'est pas tes affaires .

-Si , tu es ma fille , et je voudrais que tu me tiennes informée quand tu as des problèmes de santé !

-Maman , c'est bon , j'ai pas de problèmes de santé , c'est juste que je ne dors pas bien !

-Par hasard , tu n'arriverais pas a dormir car tu as mal au ventre à cause de tes règles ?

-MAMAN , CA VA PAS ?!

-Mais tu te souviens , les premières années où tu les as eu , tu avais très très mal et tu passais tes journées au lit !

-Bon , t'as fini de me mettre la honte et de raconter ma vie à mes collègues qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue ? Dis-je en fixant Frost avec un regard noir qui lui était mort de rire . »


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou:) Je sais , ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres mais c'était car j'étais en vacances dans un endroit où je n'avais internet donc voilà … Comme vous devez le voir , le rated et descendu à T car , je suis un peu petite et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les scènes de sexe (j'ai 14 ans) . Bref , pendant les vacances , j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire donc les suites seront à peut près postées tout les deux jours mais j'aurais besoin de vos reviews pour m'encourager ! Passez de très bonnes vacances et à dans deux jours ! **

**Jo'**

Il était quatre heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil . On avait aucun éléments , cet apprenti pouvait être n'importe qui . Je me méfiais de tout le monde à présent . En fait , Hoyt voulais me voir souffrir toute ma vie et on peut dire , que pour l'instant , ça marchait . Mes mains me faisaient mal et je les triturai comme à chaque fois que j'étais stressée . Je fermai les yeux et essayai de penser à tout sauf à l'enquête en cours . Je me remémorai quand j'étais en CE2 , à l'école catholique . Je n'était pas dans la classe de Sœur Winifred mais je la voyait assez souvent car on m'envoyait dans son bureau deux fois par jours .

_**Flash-back**_

_« Jane Clémentine Rizzoli , que faites vous ? » me demanda Winifred_

_Naturellement , cette questions n'avait pas besoin de réponse . J'étais a califourchon de la barrière qui séparait la cour de récréation du vrai monde . _

_« Dans mon bureau tout de suite ._

_-Je n'ai rien fait . Protestai-je_

_-Oui , et moi je suis le pape , quoi que j'aimerais bien …_

_-Je faisais du cheval !_

_-DANS MON BUREAU ! »_

_Je n'avais jamais eu peur d'elle mais je la détestais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme . C'était la personne la plus méchante que je connaissais , elle utilisait toujours l'ancienne méthode , la règle et ça fait drôlement mal ! _

_« Assied-toi . »m'ordonna-t-elle avant de me donner un coup de règle car je m'étais affalée sur la chaise qui était vraiment inconfortable . _

_« Tes parents ont appelés . _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ils m'ont dit ce que tu leur à dit dimanche dernier quand ils sont venus de voir . _

_-QUOI ? MAIS C'ETAIT TOP SECRET CE QUE JE LEUR AI DIT !_

_-NE CRIE PAS JE TE PRIS ! _

_-Vous criez aussi sœur Winifred . Je lui fis remarquer . _

_-Ne sois pas insolente ! Ça ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas . _

_-Je ne vous fais qu'une remarque ! _

_-Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de Sophie de CM1 ?me demanda-elle en décidant d'ignorer ma seconde remarque . _

_-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te le dire ! _

_-Ne me tutoie pas jeune fille !Écoutes , tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sophie , c'est impossible d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse d'une fille , tu veux juste être amie avec cette fille ? _

_-Et pourquoi c'est impossible ? _

_-Parce que c'est Dieu qui l'a dit . Maintenant , parlons de ta tentative d'évasion . _

_**Fin du Flash-back .**_

Sœur Winifred m'avait convaincue que je pouvais pas être amoureuse d'une fille jusqu'à ce que je découvre mes véritables sentiments envers Maura . Et là , personne ne pouvait me convaincre que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour Maura . Car quand on est juste amis avec une personne on ne ressent pas des papillons dans le ventre quand on la voie ou qu'on pense à elle , on n'a pas l'impression qu'une partie de soit même s'en va en même temps que cette personne quand elle s'éloigne de vous ? Non , ça , c'est de l'amour , je peux le confirmer ! J'ouvris les yeux , il était 7 heures . Il fallait que je me prépare pour aller au travail . Ma mère me disais parfois « Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue avocate ou quelque chose de moins dangereux » surtout après que Hoyt m'aie agressé . Je pris une courte douche avant de mettre mon pantalon , mon tee-shirt et mes bottes horribles selon Maura mais qui étaient assez pratiques quand on devait courir après un tueur qui prenait la fuite . Je pris ma voiture et regarda mon portable , j'avais deux messages :

« Je pourrais pas venir au travail aujourd'hui , je vois Hope . » Ça , s'était Maura . Au moins , ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voyait son « petit » copain .

« Viens vite , on a peut être quelque chose ! Appelle Maura ! » Et ça , s'était Frost . Je lui répondis :

« Maura ne vient pas , elle voit sa mère . J'arrive , je suis dans la voiture . »

J'allai a la rencontre de Frost :

« Vous avez quoi ?

-Peut être quelque chose dans la bouche de Mark . Comme Maura n'arrivais pas , Korsak est allé voir à la morgue et a regardé Mark de plus près et à vu quelque chose qui à attiré l'attention de Korsak sur le manteau de Mark qui ressemblais à du vomi . Me répondit -il .

-D'accord , il faut le faire mais ça doit être ça car Maura n'a rien trouvé dans l'estomac . »

Une voix bien connu nous interpella :

« Bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli , vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui »

Je me retournai avec un sourire forcé :

« Docteur Pike , quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Que venez vous faire ici ?

-Je viens remplacer votre légiste incompétent . »

Je me retins d'enfoncer mon poing sur son visage . Pike s'approcha de la victime et l'examina :

« Je vais avoir besoin de faire une autopsie .

-Le docteur Isles en a déjà fait une .

-Le docteur Isles a sûrement oublié des indices . Il faut la faire méticuleusement .

-Il n'y a pas plus méticuleuse que le docteur Isles . Elle n'a rien oublié , j'en suis sûre .

-Et bien moi , je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait correctement ! »

Voyant que j'allais exploser , Frost intervint :

« Docteur Pike ? Nous voudrions que vous analysiez la substance sur la veste de notre victime . Nous pensons à du vomi .

-Je le ferais le moment venu .

-Bon , écoutez , ça fait assez longtemps qu'on est sur cette enquête et là , on a peut être un indice alors vous allez l'analyser TOUT DE SUITE ! Criai-je»

Dr Pike récupéra la substance et alla la faire analyser sans analyser . Frost me dit :

«Ouaw ! Tu fais peur parfois ! » Et on éclata de rire . Quelques heures plus tard , Docteur Pike monta dans les bureaux et nous déposa un dossier contenant les résultats des analyses , je les lus et appela Frost et Korsak :

« Les gars , vous aviez raison , c'était du vomi . Il faut examiner la bouche de Mark , Maura ne l'a pas encore fait ! »

Il fallait que ce soit un de nous trois qui descende à la morgue pour dire à Pike qu'il devait regarder la bouche de plus près . Ce fut moi qui fut désignée . Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur :

« Hum … Dr Pike ?

-Oui lieutenant Rizzoli ?

-Vous pourriez examiner la bouche de plus près ?

-D'accord Lieutenant . Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau . »

Je remontai et vis Hope Martin dans le hall . Mais elle n'était pas accompagnée de Maura . Elle m'interpella :

« Jane ?

-Oui ?

-Saurais-tu où est Maura , je voudrais lui dire quelque chose .

-Heu … Elle n'est pas ici , elle a dit qu'elle passait la journée avec vous .

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et nous n'avions rien prévu … »

Le docteur Pike m'envoya un message : « La victime avait mordu son tueur et il y a de l'ADN . » Je descendis rapidement à la morgue pour voir en laissant Hope en plan . Pourquoi Maura m'avait menti ? Elle ne mentait jamais … Surtout à moi .

« L'ADN appartient à un certain Mike Gallag . Voila sa photo . »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour . Il ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau au petit ami de Maura , Rory Granger , le directeur de couteaux et fourchettes. Je demandai à Frost d'aller voir si ce Mike n'avait pas changé d'identité tandis que j'essayais de joindre Maura sur son portable , sur son fixe mais elle ne répondait pas . Si il lui arrivait quelque , je ne me le pardonnerais jamais . Frost me répondit que oui . Après lui avoir expliqué la situation , Korsak , Franckie , Frost et moi partirent chez Maura .


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut , voici un chapitre assez court car je voulais maintenir un peu de suspens . J'étais vraiment super contente quand j'ai vue vos gentilles reviews ! Voila pourquoi J'aimerais vraiment que vous m'en laissiez car ce n'est que ça qui me donne le courage de prendre mon ordinateur et de me dire « Allez , je vais leur écrire une suite » Car oui , j'adore l'écrire . J'adore plus que tout écrire . J'écris depuis toute petite mais il faut vraiment que je m'améliore donc quoi de mieux que d'écrire ? Bon , je vous laisse lire . Et à dans deux jours:)**

**Jo'**

Frost enfonça la porte . On alla voir dans toutes les pièces de la maison , personne . Mais où ce salaud avait emmené Maura ? J'aperçus sur la table une enveloppe comme celle que j'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt , je mis les gants et l'ouvris :

« Jane , je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'en prenne à toi pour te faire du mal , je dois m'en prendre à la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde et dans ton cas … C'est ton Docteur Isles … Tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper cette fois , Maura va mourir et toi aussi . -H »

Frost était arrivé :

« Encore une lettre ?

-Oui , il dit qu'il va s'en prendre à Maura et me tuer après …

-Ne t'inquiète pas , on va la sauver et tout sera fini . Je te le promet . »

Je tournais la tête et quelque chose attira mon attention , il y avait de la lumière dans la maison d'amis alors que ça faisait deux semaines que ma mère avait déménagé … On se dirigeât dans la cour doucement quand Rory sortit de la maison , en tenant Maura et en pointant un pistolet sur sa tempe . Maura pleurait en me suppliant du regard . Je demandai en essayant de garder mon calme face à cette horrible situation :

« Que voulez vous Rory ?

-Je vous veux vous et le charmant docteur Isles comme me l'a ordonné un vieil ami avant sa mort .

-Prenez-moi et laisser Maura partir . C'est ma seule condition .

-Je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que ça , vous êtes flic Jane , Maura est ma seule chance .

-Je refuse .

-Je vous laisse réfléchir mais moi , je retourne à l'intérieur , j'y serais plus en sécurité . »

Les sirènes retentirent au loin . Les renforts arrivaient . Frost m'éloignât un peu :

« Jane , tiens le coup , on va tout arranger mais il ne faut pas que tu essayes d'aller sauver Maura . Il ne la tuera pas tant que tu n'iras pas essayer de la sauver car sinon il ne pourra pas te tuer . Tu m'entends Jane ? N'essaye pas d'aller aider Maura par la force ou sur un coup de tête comme tu as l'habitude de le faire d'accord ? Tu me le promets ?

-Oui . J'ai peur , j'ai peur que Maura meurt à cause de moi . Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt . Frost fait quelque chose je t'en supplie . »

Mes larmes coulaient abondamment et Frost me serra dans ses bras . Je n'aimais pas qu'on me prenne dans les bras mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser . Où était passée la Jane qui n'avait pas peur , qui fonçait tête baissée et qui réussissait ? Elle était partie en courant quand elle avait vu qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver l'amour de sa vie . Franckie pris la relève :

« Là , là , petite sœur . Je suis là .

-Je … Je ne s-sais pas quoi faire . Articulais-je entre deux sanglots .

-Si , tu as toujours des idées Jane , je suis sûr que tu en a une , il faut juste la chercher dans un coin de ta tête . On a du temps .

-Il , il y a des caméras dans la maison d'amis et … et on peut voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur depuis s-son ordinateur .

-Et où il est son ordinateur , tu le sais ?

-D-dans sa chambre mais il a un code .

-Aucun problème , je vais demander à Frost de s'en charger . Tu vois , je savais que tu avais toujours des idées de génies. »

Il me lâcha et appela Frost:

« Frost ! Ramènes toi ! Il y a des caméras dans la maison d'amies et on peut voir depuis l'ordinateur de Maura mais j'ai besoin que tu trouves son mot de passe .

-Pas de problèmes . J'arrive tout de suite . »

En passant à coté de moi , Frost me dit :

« Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur et Maura est vivante . »

Un bruit de pistolet qui tirai me glaça le sang . Ça venait de la maison d'ami .


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou , je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews , je dois vous dire : dès que je poste un chapitre , je fais que regarder mes mails pour voir si j'ai des commentaires ! Par contre , j'avoue que je ne suis pas contente de cette suite mais bon . **

**Bonne lecture et à demain ou dans deux jours:)**

**Jo'**

_Un bruit de pistolet qui tirai me glaça le sang . Ça venait de la maison d'ami ._

Je ne réfléchis pas un seul instant , je me levai du canapé et couru le plus vite possible , j'entrai dans la maison d'amis et vis Maura allongée par terre , elle tremblait et avait une mare de sang autour d'elle . Rory était encore debout et avait le pistolet pointé vers moi . Je sortis mon arme et appuyai sur la gâchette , il tomba par terre , raide mort . Maura avait une balle dans la poitrine . Je m'agenouillai par terre et lui soutenais la tête en attendant l'ambulance que Frost avait appelé dès qu'il avait entendu le coup de feu . Mes larmes coulaient sur le visage de ma Maura , je lui chuchotai :

« Ne t'inquiète pas , tu vas t'en sortir , tu es forte , tu es Maura Isles et tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse .

-Jane … Je sais que je vais mourir et toi aussi tu le sais . Tout ce qui m'importe , c'est que toi , tu ne vas pas mourir . »

Et elle ferma les yeux doucement .

« MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA ! Je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux ! criai-je de toutes mes forces . Je n'avais jamais ressentit une telle douleur en moi .

Les pompiers arrivèrent et me demandèrent de m'écarter , il commencèrent la réanimation . Je ne pouvais pas voir ça , Franckie arriva , m'aida à me lever et me porta presque pour sortir . Quelques minutes plus tard , Maura apparus , allongée sur le brancard , branché à une machine qui montrait qu'elle était toujours en vie . Ils la mirent dans l'ambulance . Avant qu'ils ferment les portes je leur criai :

« Attendez , je dois venir !

-Venez vite . Monter . »

Je m'installai dans l'ambulance aux cotés de Maura . Sa main était froide . Les ambulanciers m'expliquèrent la situation mais je compris juste qu'elle allait devoir subir des interventions chirurgicales et qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir . En arrivant à l'hôpital , ils me demandèrent d'attendre dans la salle d'attente et qu'ils m'expliquerais comment se passerai l'opération mais que pour le moment , l'important était de stopper l'hémorragie . Je m'assis calmement . Je tremblais , de toute ma vie , je n'avais jamais été aussi désespérée qu'aujourd'hui . Maura allait mourir par ma faute , car je ne l'avais pas protégé alors que je me l'étais promis dès que j'avais vu son magnifique visage . Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule . Je tournais la tête et vis Hope .Elle s'assit à mes cotés et je craquais une seconde fois aujourd'hui :

« C'..C'est , c'est de ma faute … Je ne l'ai p-pas bien protégée …

-Non , ce n'est pas de votre faute . Elle va s'en sortir , c'est ma fille n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'espère tellement …

-Vous savez Jane , je sais ce que c'est quand on aime quelqu'un à un point qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter , a tel point qu'on veut mourir pour le protéger …

-Comment vous … Comment vous le savez ?

-Vous regardez Maura de la même façon que moi je regardais Patrick Doyle quand j'avais 18 ans , et à cette époque je l'aimais . Quoi que vous puissiez penser , je l'aimais . Et je crois que dès Maura se réveilleras , vous devriez lui avouer vos sentiments .

-Je préfère attendre le moment parfait . »

On fut interrompues par un médecin . On se leva simultanément . Le médecin nous annonça :

« Nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie , nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération . Souhaitez aller la voir ? Elle n'est pas complètement consciente mais elle peut vous entendre . »

Hope me chuchota :

« Vas-y seule . Tu es la seule à pouvoir vraiment la rassurer . »

Je suivis donc seule le médecin jusqu'à la chambre où étais Maura . Elle était paisible . Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit .

« Maura ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Jane . Tu es à l'hôpital . Tu ne risque plus rien , tu vas t'en sortir . Je serais toujours là pour toi . Je vais attendre durant toute l'opération dans la salle d'attente et je serai là à ton réveil . Je te le promet . Je tiens beaucoup à toi alors je veux que tu te réveilles tu m'entends ? Si jamais tu pars qui va me traduire les mots incompréhensibles ? Qui m'apprendra le Serbe ? Qui me dira de surveiller mon langage ? Donc si tu ne te réveilles pas , je ne pourrais plus vivre car , que serai Sherlock Holmes sans son cher Watson ? Je t'attendrais et je serais là dès que tu te réveilleras . »


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou:) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et je tiens à vous dire que je retiens toutes vos remarques car quoi de mieux que l'avis des lecteurs ? Bon , voilà un court chapitre:)**

**Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews . **

**Jo'**

J'attendis des heures , Hope rentra chez elle quand il commença à faire nuit car elle ne voulait pas laisser Caillin seule . J'étais seule , perdue dans mes pensées , qui se tournaient toutes vers Maura . D'autres personnes attendaient comme moi , j'espérais voir un médecin arriver et m'annoncer que tout allait bien mais depuis cinq heures , je n'avais vu aucuns médecins . Autant dire que j'étais morte d'inquiétude . Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? La réponse était simple , elle est mon oxygène , elle était tout pour moi et sans elle je n'avais rien . Donc non , je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Mlle Maura Isles à mes cotés . Je vis un médecin arriver une heure plus tard mais il ne se dirigeât pas vers moi mais la femme à coté de moi pour lui annoncer que son fils de 5 ans qui avait eu besoin d'une opération du cerveau à cause d'un anévrisme était vivant et allait très bien . Je vit le visage de la femme s'éclairer . Moi , le mien restais toujours aussi sombre . J'avais des nausées , mal à la tête , je tombais de fatigue mais je voulais rester . Tant que je ne serais pas fixée je ne rentrerais pas chez moi . Une voix interrompit le court de mes pensées :

« Mlle Rizzoli ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis le docteur Bayn , le chirurgien qui a opéré Mlle Maura Isles .

-Alors ? Elle s'en est sortit ?

-Oui . Elle va très bien et ne va pas tarder à se réveiller . »

Oh mon dieu , merci merci merci . J'étais soulagée , heureuse , je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais . J'oubliais d'un coup mon mal de ventre , de tête et ma fatigue . Je suivis le docteur jusqu'à la chambre de Maura . Elle était paisible . Je m'assis sur la chaise et pris sa main . J'attendis une heure puis elle commença à bouger et elle ouvrit les yeux . Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire .

« Jane ?

-Oui , c'est moi . Je t'avais dis que je serai là quand tu te réveillerais . Je suis là .

-J'ai mal dans la poitrine .

-C'est normal , tu t'es fais tirer dessus , tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah … oui ... »

Ça voix était faible ce qui fait que je lisais presque sur ses lèvres .

« Tu es fatiguée , non ? Me demanda-elle

-Oui , tu as raison . »

Elle se décala un peu pour me laisser une petite place sur son lit . Je m'allongeai et la pris dans mes bras ,en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal , comme pour l'empêcher de partir , de m'échapper encore une fois . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis mais quand je me réveillai , les infirmière avaient installées un lit d'appoint pour moi . Je me détachai de Maura en essayant de ne pas la réveiller pour m'installer sur le lit . Quand je me réveillai , le jour venait de se lever et Maura m'observait un sourire aux lèvres je la questionna :

« Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes dormir ?

-Oh , depuis une heure au moins ... »

Elle avait toujours son sourire en coin ce qui m'amusai :

« Et pourquoi vous souriez docteur Isles ? Vous avez mordu dans crayon c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de crayons pour sourire quand je peux te regarder dormir .

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ? »

On éclatât de rire . Ça faisait du bien de voir que la Maura joyeuse , blagueuse dont j'étais amoureuse était toujours là . Il faudrait que je lui dise à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant , l'important était qu'elle se rétablisse .


	11. Chapter 11 (trèèès court chapitre)

**Coucou:) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et je tiens à vous dire que je retiens toutes vos remarques car quoi de mieux que l'avis des lecteurs ? Bon , voilà un court chapitre:)**

**Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews . **

**Jo'**

J'attendis des heures , Hope rentra chez elle quand il commença à faire nuit car elle ne voulait pas laisser Caillin seule . J'étais seule , perdue dans mes pensées , qui se tournaient toutes vers Maura . D'autres personnes attendaient comme moi , j'espérais voir un médecin arriver et m'annoncer que tout allait bien mais depuis cinq heures , je n'avais vu aucuns médecins . Autant dire que j'étais morte d'inquiétude . Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? La réponse était simple , elle est mon oxygène , elle était tout pour moi et sans elle je n'avais rien . Donc non , je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Mlle Maura Isles à mes cotés . Je vis un médecin arriver une heure plus tard mais il ne se dirigeât pas vers moi mais la femme à coté de moi pour lui annoncer que son fils de 5 ans qui avait eu besoin d'une opération du cerveau à cause d'un anévrisme était vivant et allait très bien . Je vit le visage de la femme s'éclairer . Moi , le mien restais toujours aussi sombre . J'avais des nausées , mal à la tête , je tombais de fatigue mais je voulais rester . Tant que je ne serais pas fixée je ne rentrerais pas chez moi . Une voix interrompit le court de mes pensées :

« Mlle Rizzoli ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis le docteur Bayn , le chirurgien qui a opéré Mlle Maura Isles .

-Alors ? Elle s'en est sortit ?

-Oui . Elle va très bien et ne va pas tarder à se réveiller . »

Oh mon dieu , merci merci merci . J'étais soulagée , heureuse , je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais . J'oubliais d'un coup mon mal de ventre , de tête et ma fatigue . Je suivis le docteur jusqu'à la chambre de Maura . Elle était paisible . Je m'assis sur la chaise et pris sa main . J'attendis une heure puis elle commença à bouger et elle ouvrit les yeux . Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire .

« Jane ?

-Oui , c'est moi . Je t'avais dis que je serai là quand tu te réveillerais . Je suis là .

-J'ai mal dans la poitrine .

-C'est normal , tu t'es fais tirer dessus , tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah … oui ... »

Ça voix était faible ce qui fait que je lisais presque sur ses lèvres .

« Tu es fatiguée , non ? Me demanda-elle

-Oui , tu as raison . »

Elle se décala un peu pour me laisser une petite place sur son lit . Je m'allongeai et la pris dans mes bras ,en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal , comme pour l'empêcher de partir , de m'échapper encore une fois . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis mais quand je me réveillai , les infirmière avaient installées un lit d'appoint pour moi . Je me détachai de Maura en essayant de ne pas la réveiller pour m'installer sur le lit . Quand je me réveillai , le jour venait de se lever et Maura m'observait un sourire aux lèvres je la questionna :

« Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes dormir ?

-Oh , depuis une heure au moins ... »

Elle avait toujours son sourire en coin ce qui m'amusai :

« Et pourquoi vous souriez docteur Isles ? Vous avez mordu dans crayon c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de crayons pour sourire quand je peux te regarder dormir .

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ? »

On éclatât de rire . Ça faisait du bien de voir que la Maura joyeuse , blagueuse dont j'étais amoureuse était toujours là . Il faudrait que je lui dise à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant , l'important était qu'elle se rétablisse .


	12. Chapter 11 (vrai chapitre)

**Je crois que c'est le plus chapitre que j'ai jamais fait *nemetuezpassilvousplait* mais j'avoue que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration … Il reste encore deux chapitres et j'essayerais qu'ils soient assez long:) **

**Bon , j'espère que vous ne punirez pas en reviews:) **

**Passez un très bonne journée ou soirée ou nuit:) **

**Jo'**

Maura étais depuis deux mois à l'hôpital . J'étais restée à ses cotés tout le temps . J'étais rentrée quelque fois chez moi pour faire la lessive et avoir des habits mais je m'étais assurée qu'elle ne serait jamais seule . Et aujourd'hui , elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital et elle allait beaucoup , elle devait bien sûr prendre des médicament pendant un mois encore mais elle n'avait presque plus mal et plus elle allait mieux , mieux je me sentais . Il allait bien falloir que je lui avoue mes sentiments mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment .

« C'est bon , tu n'as rien oublié ? Je lui demandai

-Non .

-Okay , on peut y aller , on va à l'accueil pour signer les papiers de sortie et c'est bon . »

Voyant qu'elle peinait à porter sa valise , je lui pris gentiment des mains . En sortant de l'hôpital , je vis le visage de Maura s'éclairer . Le mien aussi d'ailleurs , on allait enfin pouvoir rentrer . Je m'assis au volant car Maura ne devait pas conduire avant un mois . En roulant , j'engageai la discussion :

« Alors , comment tu te sens

-Très bien Jane , ne t'inquiètes pas , je n'ai plus mal

-Tu sais , je peux très bien rester à tes cotés quelques jours de plus …

-Non , et puis je sais que tu meures d'envie de reprendre le travail !

-Tu as raison mais je meure aussi d'envie que tu te sentes bien .

-Je me sens bien Jane et je sais que si il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle .

-D'accord .

-Bon , voilà , on est chez toi . Tu veux que je t'aide à t'installer ?

-Non ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas .

-Je passerais te voir tout les soirs . »

Je la laissai rentrer seule dans sa maison avec un pincement au cœur . Je fis demis tour et alla jusqu'à la BPD , en entrant je fus accueillit par mon coéquipier et Korsak qui me firent une accolade en me disant :

« Tu nous as manqué Jane .

-Vous aussi les gars ! »

Ils travaillaient sur un braquage qui avait mal tourné . Ils savaient qui était le tueur mais ça n'allait pas être facile , ils était très violent et il fallait le prendre par surprise et mon frère était sous couverture . A la fin de la journée on l'avait arrêté et il était enfermé dans la prison de Boston pour un petit moment ! Je pris la voiture après avoir dit au revoir à Frost et Korsak pour aller chez Maura . Je me garais juste devant chez elle . Elle sortit , toute joyeuse .

« Alors , tu as eu mal ?

-Non , pas du tout . Je me sens en pleine forme !

-Super ! J'ai amené « massacre à la tronçonneuse » , ça te tentes ?

-Ouais ! »

On s'installa toutes les deux sur le canapé . J'adorais ce film , j'adore tout ce qui est film d'horreur , je n'ai jamais peur de tout ça ! Maura , c'est le contraire et à mon grand plaisir elle s'accrocha à mon bras durant tout le film . Je rentrai chez moi vers minuit, déçu que ma soirée ne ce soit pas terminée dans les bras de Maura... Tout cela dura trois semaines puis Maura pu reprendre le travail . Elle était rayonnante et ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir … Enfin si … Si seulement elle m'avouait que ses sentiments étaient réciproque ….


	13. Chapter 13

**Vous allez me détester … Je vous avais dis que j'écrirais un chapitre plus long mais , bah , je ne sais pas écrire des chapitres longs . Et surtout je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter si je ne voulais pas mettre de scène de sexe . Il reste un chapitre , enfin , pas un vrai chapitre , plutôt la fin . **

Un beau matin de juin , les oiseaux chantaient , le temps était magnifique . Toute heureuse je descendis à la morgue :

« Salut Maura !

-Ah , Jane , je ne t'avais pas vue !

-Ça va ?

-Oui , et toi ?

-Super ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Tu es libre ce soir ?

-Oui normalement …

-Ça te dis qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Oui bien sûr ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je te dise un truc .

-Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non , ne t'inquiètes pas .

-Bon je dois filer , à ce soir !

-A ce soir Jane . »

Je remontai au bureau et croisai Cavanaugh :

« Bonjour Rizzoli .

-Bonjour . Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr . A moins que ce soit illégal …

-Comme il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours , je voudrais prendre mon après-midi …

-C'est d'accord mais n'en prenez l'habitude . »

Sur ce , il entra dans son bureau . Je dis au revoir à Frost et Korsak .Ce soir , j'allais tout dire à Maura . Tout . Et j'espère qu'elle ne prendrait pas trop mal . Je pris ma voiture pour aller chez Hope en premier lieu . Depuis l'hospitalisation de Maura , j'avais beaucoup discuté avec Hope, elle m'avait été d'une grande aide et sans elle , je n'aurais pas eu le courage de demander à Maura qu'on aille au parc pour que je lui dise tout . Je me garai devant chez elle . Je sonnai et se fût Caillin qui me répondit :

« Bonjour Jane . Hope va arriver .

-D'accord , merci Caillin . »

Elle m'invita à rentrer . Je m'installais sur le canapé en attendant Hope . Elle arriva quelque minutes plus tard :

« Oh , Jane , tu lui as demandé ?

-Oui , elle a accepté et j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils …

-Je vais t'en donner un . Ne prépare pas se que tu va lui dire , ça va venir tout seul et là , ce sera vraiment sincère et Maura le remarquera . Donc là tu vas te préparer mais n'en fait pas trop . Sois à l'aise dans ce que tu portes et tu seras aussi à l'aise quand tu lui parleras .

-Merci Hope .

-De rien Jane , et , bonne chance . »

Je filai jusqu'à mon appartement pour me changer et me détendre avec une bonne bière car là , je n'avais jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie . J'entrai la salle de bain , enleva mes habits qui tombèrent sur le sol . J'allumai le chauffage . Il faisait chaud mais son bruit régulier me permettait de me détendre . J'allumai l'eau . Je réfléchie pendant un moment , comment avais-je avoué mes sentiments à Casey , ou à Dean ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus pile au moment ou j'en avais le plus besoin ! Je passai un long moment à essayer de me souvenir mais rien ne vint . Je sortis de la cabine de douche , enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et sortis de la salle de bain pour choisir mes vêtements . Si seulement j'avais écouté ma mère et je l'avais accompagnée faire les boutiques , j'aurais eu quelque chose de présentable à mettre . Normalement , dans ses cas là , je faisais appel à Maura mais le problème c'est que je voulais me faire belle pour elle . Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine : 6:15 , j'avais rendez-vous avec Maura à sept heures donc je n'avais pas le temps d'aller faire les boutiques alors j'optais pour un jean gris et une chemise bleu assez large . Il était désormais 6 heures 30 , le parc étant au bout de la ville et n'ayant pas envie de prendre la voiture , je pris mon iPod , mis ma musique préférée et partie en courant . J'aimais tellement courir , quand on cours , on a l'impression que rien nous atteins , on cours trop vite pour que nos soucis nous rattrape , ça me donne l'impression d'être libre … J'arrivai finalement en avance , je repris mon souffle en marchant . Je finis par m'asseoir sur le banc et regardai autour de moi , c'était l'endroit parfait , assez loin de la circulation et à cette heure , les gens préféraient rester chez eux à regarder la télévision . Maura arriva enfin , pile à l'heure . Le stress monta en flèche j'ai pourtant risqué ma vie tellement de fois et je n'avais pas stressée mais là , avouer mes sentiments à Maura me terrorisais. Elle s'assit près de moi :

« Hum … Visage pâle , tics , toi , tu es stressée . Me dit Maura

-Heu , oui un peu j'avoue .

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Je sais pas comment te l'annoncer , ça risque d'être plutôt maladroit mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît . Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde . J'ai vraiment cru te perdre et ça n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments . Je t'aime et je ne me lasserais jamais , jamais de te le dire . Je pourrais le crier sur les toits , je pourrais ... »

J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que je disais que je ne vis même pas Maura s'approcher de moi , ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement de mon visage jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle . Je comblai le vide et nos lèvres s'unirent pour un tendre baiser . Nos langues se caressèrent , je découvris car parties de sa bouche . On ne formait qu'une seule personne à présent . Puis elle se décolla , je crus que c'était parce qu'elle regrettais , qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais au lieu de fuir mon regard , elle me regarda droit dans les yeux . Ce que je vis dans les siens voulut tout dire . Je pris la parole la première :

«Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Et bien … Tu vas rire … J'allais te dire la même chose .

-Dis le moi .

-D'accord , Jane Clémentine Rizzoli , tu es la femme la plus belle , la plus gentille , la plus sexy -elle laissa échapper un petit rire- Jane , je t'aime depuis que je te connais et un peu plus chaque jours . Je veux continuer ma vie avec toi et personne d'autre Jane . »

Je ne pu me retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau .


	14. Dernier chapitre

**J'ai vraiment pas envie de poster le dernier chapitre … Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le dernier ! J'aimerais que cette histoire dure indéfiniment mais je l'arrête là . Ca fait dix minutes que je suis devant ce document mais je ne veux pas le poster parce que après je n'en posterais plus … Bon , je vous le poste avant que vous me preniez pour une folle :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ma fiction . Je ne sais pas si je vais en écrire une nouvelle fiction , je vais attendre un peu .En écrivant ce chapitre , j'ai écouté « Ready for Love » de Cascada et « Hallelujah » de Bastian Baker . Je tenais à vous dire : même si (même moi je le reconnais!) mon histoire n'était pas super , j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et les mails que je recevais me disant « new review for Jane Maura la rencontre » vont beaucoup me manquer ! Sérieux , je crois pas que vous vous rendez compte à quel point je suis heureuse dès que je vois que j'ai une review ! **

Il était déjà huit heures du matin . Je n'avais pas dormi . J'avais passé la nuit à pleurer . Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir en courant après qu'on se soit embrassé une nouvelle fois ? Je l'aimais et je venais de voir qu'elle aussi … Et d'un coup j'ai eu une crise de panique et j'ai inventé une excuse bidon et je suis partie en courant laissant Maura en plan . Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire , j'avais essayé d'appeler Maura sur son portable , son fixe et puis sur le site de chat où nous discutons mais elle m'avait bloqué . En repensant à tout ça , les sanglots reprirent … Je me sentais tellement nulle , tellement bête , j'avais échapper celle que j'aimais une fois encore alors que je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais le faire …

Je me décidai enfin à me lever et à prendre une douche je me regardai dans le miroir , j'avais les yeux injecté de sang tout le monde allait le voir mais ça , ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus , si seulement Maura acceptait que je lui explique ... Je m'habillai , pris un café et pris la route de la BPD .Je redoutais de croiser Maura et de voir dans ses yeux autre chose que ce que j'avais vu hier …

On était sur une petite affaire de routine , sûrement un règlement dans les quartiers pauvres de Boston . L'autopsie devait être terminé et j'étais chargé d'aller chercher le rapport . Je descendis à la morgue en traînant des pieds. Maura était assise à son bureau . Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme , elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup comme moi .

« Bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli .

-Bonjour. Je peux te parler Maura s'il te plaît ?

-Non , voici les résultats de l'autopsie lieutenant .

-Je t'en supplie Maura ! Laisse moi t'expliquer …

-Non , veuillez sortir de mon bureau , j'ai beaucoup de travail . »

Je remonta rapidement et alla m'enfermer dans les toilettes , je ne voulais pas pleurer devant tout le monde … Des cascades de larmes coulaient sur mes joues . Comment j'avais pu tout foutre en l'air en quelques secondes ?! Si seulement j'étais resté avec elle hier … J'essayai d'éttouffer mes sanglots pour que personne ne remarque et vienne me poser des questions . Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes , ce dirigea vers la cabine où j'étais enfermée :

« Jane ? C'est toi ? »

C'était ma mère . Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle devrait être à la cafétéria pour servir ses clients …

« Jane , ne mens pas , je t'ai vu te précipiter dans les toilettes … Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui , maman , je me sens bien , j'avais juste une envie pressente !

-D'accord , saches que si tu veux en parler je suis là …

-Tu veux vraiment que je te parles des couleurs de mes urines ?! »

Je l'entendis souffler et elle parti .

Je ne recroisai pas Maura de la journée . Je rentrai chez moi puis sans savoir pourquoi , je pris la route de la maison de Maura . Je sonnai , elle répondit mais referma la porte en voyant que c'était moi . Je bloquai la porte avec mon pied :

« Maura , je t'en supplie , écoute moi .

-Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Je t'ai écouté hier et regarde où on en est …

-Maura , je suis désolé , si tu savais … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris , je n'aurais pas du , je t'aime je ferais tout pour qu'on reprenne à zéro ... »

Elle ne répondit pas . Elle pleurait , elle rouvrit lentement la porte . J'entrai et la pris dans mes bras en murmurant : « Je suis désolé Maura ... »

On s'installa sur le canapé et elle se colla contre moi . J'enroulai mes autour d'elle et commença à déposer des petits baisers dans le creux de son cou .

« Heu … Jane ? Demanda-elle d'un ton hésitant

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire … Je ne me sens pas prête pour …

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maura , on va faire les choses doucement . Lui répondis-je d'un ton rassurant »

Je continuais mes baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme . Je la portai alors jusqu'à son lit et je me couchai à ses côtés .

Le lendemain , quand je me réveillai , Maura n'était plus à coté de moi , je me levai , j'étais encore dans mes habits d'hier . Je sortis de la chambre , elle était dans la cuisine et faisait le petit déjeuné . Je m'approchais d'elle par derrière , la pris par la taille et lui déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule , elle se retourna et m'embrassa chastement . Je lui demandai :

« Maura ? Est-ce qu'on est un couple ?

-Je crois que oui …

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire aux autres ?

-Je crois aussi , mais c'est comme tu veux … »

On déjeuna et en arrivant à la BPD , elle me pris la main et avant de descendre à la morgue .Je m'installai à mon bureau en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hé , Jane , pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? Me demanda Frost

-Tu vas pas tarder à le savoir … lui répondis-je en voyant Maura arriver .

-Ça a donc un rapport avec le docteur Isles à ce que je vois . »

Je fis signe à Maura que c'était le moment . Elle s'approcha de mon bureau , s'assit sur mes genoux avant de m'embrasser . Elle se décolla avant de poser son front sur le mien en rigolant car Frost et Franckie donnaient de l'argent à Korsak qui lui chantait :

« J'ai gagné , je le savais... »

Le soir , je rentrai avec Maura , on était heureuse et rien ne pourrait faire changer notre humeur . On avait une longue histoire à écrire ensemble .

**Fin . Ne m'en voulez pas , c'est ma première fiction et j'avoue que la fin ne me plaît pas du tout . Je voulais vous dire merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir . Et je veux encore vos avis et surtout vos conseils ! **

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction (si j'ai le courage d'en commencer une autre). **

**Vous allez me manquer !**

**Jo'**


End file.
